HUMANITY
by melmia123
Summary: A SEQUAL TO 'KOOTYITIS'. Seven years have passed since we last seen our chacters and now the Armada has enslaved humanity. With war, famine, disease, and hunger, the rebellion is slowly weakening, but it is what the Almighty Tallest encouters that will forever change the fate of alien-human interaction. Rated for sexual content, and a tiny bit-o-violence.
1. Humanity

**Author: Hello to all my readers and welcome to another story written by your's truly, Melmia88. Please note to all the new comers, this story is actually a squeal to another story called 'Kootyitis' and if you wish to understand most of this story, you may want to take a look at that little snippet. if you dont want to read it, thats fine, as i will try to incorporate the previous story to avoid confusion during. We'll just treat it as a backstory. As for my current followers/previous reviewers, I hope you all enjoyed the sneak-peak of this chapter I presented in your PM inbox and I also hope you all enjoy the continuation of this story. I know I left the majority of my readers in shock at the ending of my last chapter, but keep in mind the story was called 'Kooyitis' for a reason. Zim was diseased and so I thought since Zim no longer had the illness, why continue to call it that? So... that was The End on THAT story. Now, however, is another plot. Same great OC characters, but now, many years have passed and circumstances have changed for each antagonists, protagonists, static, dynamic, round and flat characters. And when I say circumstances have changed, I mean they really, REALLY, changed. The kids have now grown and have to deal with much bigger problems. I have all this story planned out and outlined, and I hope you will stay with me on this journey of many genres, so comment, follow, and favorite.**

**This chapter may be short, but its just enough to get the setting underway.**

**On that note, I wrote this chapter with a vibe from the song Humanity by the Scorpions, so it would be recommended to listen to that while reading this chapter. Hope you like rock. But hey, if you don't wanna, you don't gatta. **

_Chapter Update: 15 October 2014_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

HUMANITY

It has been exactly seven years since the arrival of the Irken race to a little planet called Earth.

Seven years lost.

Depending on what area you were at on planet Earth, all depended on the lifestyle you underwent. It was always the major cities that suffered the most during these hard times of war, famine, and disease. The rebellion was on the rise, yet the majority hid in forests, sewers, and mountains, but there were always some group of rebels attempting to pick at the many flocks of aliens who conqured their civilation.

There were countless number amounts of these vile creatures, and they were posted along international borders, major cities, oilwell refineries and big-business processed-snack warehouse distribution centers. These beings were being lead by two of their own, and ever since word had gotten out to the rebels that their precious rulers have fallen ill, the humans did not hesitate to give it all they had in the fight against the green ones, but try as they had might, attempts were always futile. The poor, pathetic humanoids never knew what to fight with. The soldiers were well equipped, seeing as how they forced something like martial law on all the humans on the very day of the big blackout. Biological and non-biological war with the aliens proved ineffective, only confirming that even though these creatures we part only part machine, they were indestructible.

That in itself was a mystery for the humans.

The day of the big blackout.

None could remember the events that led to the point of the unavoidable invasion. One moment you would have been driving, listening to the radio, or enjoying a TV dinner with your family, and next thing you knew, you were outside, creating monuments of these aliens. It was bizarre to say the least. It was a moment in all of human history that no one could remember anything, so it was given the name of the big blackout among the remaining survivors.

Yet, because of that sole reason, it never prepared the human race for what was to come in the following days.

It was a hostile takeover and no one could save the humans, no matter how much they prayed to their gods and goddesses. On the first day following the big blackout, the aliens cut off all telecommunications, took and destroyed all man-made firearms, killed those who opposed and kidnapped hostages.

Days turned into weeks as the aliens formed up-and-running concentration camps all around the world, tagged, beat, humiliated, mutilated, slaved, tested, and murdered men, women and children alike. To be tagged meant to lose your whole identity. All around GPS tracking, monies control, and with the ability to monitor health, meant also the ability to end their life. The aliens could track you, monitor your conversations, cut off your monies so you could not buy medicine, food, water and other necessities that can only be bought within the camps. It felt like being cattle and those that could get away from being captured into this hell were the lucky ones. Well, that's what the cattle thought atleast.

Some of the higher ranking aliens took it upon themselves to take a few of the stong-willed humans and break them into a form of slaving for themselves. They believed that if they could manipulate their logic, the humans could aid them in the fight against the resistance.

On that nore, the rebellions were an other issue.

Even with them on the move, it was still luck to even stay formed. Those bastard aliens had the ability to appear as a human. With the aliens' ability to sneak in their layer of trust through disguises, holograms, and secrets, the humans stood no chance in a surprise capture for the unbearable tagging. Yet there were also the pacts of human rebels that were smart enough to check if new comers were aliens in disguise. 'Trust no one' was their motto, but in most cases, even if they could prove their humanity as oppose to being an alien undercover, their was also a risk of human spies, whom the aliens brainwashed into aiding them.

Even if they could survive those terrible odds, there was always the devastation of shortage of food, water, medicine, and everything else the armada seized from the humans. All was scarce in farmlands, hospitals, convenience stores, and more, leaving only aliens to roam freely in the streets. Attempting to thieve from the supply holds was a risk, but it was always worth it to feed the hungry, heal the wounded, and save the sick.

The streets themselves were quite, riddled with debris from buildings that were destroyed during the first and second wave of the armadas arrival. This being the only clue to how chaotic the situation was during the times of alien arrival. Now, the only animation was that of soldiers scouting for humans and/or talking amongst themselves.

Yes, the cities did suffer the most, but after a year since their arrival, the aliens managed to invent a contraption that changed the weather. Their kind eventually found the element in the water that had acidic properties to their contact of skin, and so they created a device that would actually separate and conceal that element from the earth's water supply, leaving it still safe for human consumption, and non-threatening for alien contact. They only allowed it to rain for the sake of the human crops, human hydration, and harvestation for human bathing.

With all this pain and distruction, all hope for humanity was not lost. There were hidden villages in many parts of the world, protected by rebels of higher merit. The village sustained themselves with farmlands, cattle, irrigation systems, housing, and most of all, camouflage. The villages were in trees, where metal hung from branches. When the concept was new, no one believed it would work. In fact people laughed at the fool for a ridiculous idea of hanging metal off tree branches, but after days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, then months to years, no one thought the idea was stupid anymore. The only issue with the villages was the inability to obtain medicine, and communication with their outside world was just as scarce.

All in all, either you were tagged, or not. Either way, there was surly going to be suffering.

On the fourth year of the aliens arrival, the co-leaders passed away. That was the only hope the humans had for freedom, but it was short lived when word traveled that another was to take their place.

At first, there was no difference in days passed, but soon, the armada was winning the war against the rebels, then for a moment, the rebels had the upper hand. The war between the two always teetered back and fourth, leaving the humans to only hope they can live to fight another day. This has gone on for seven years since the new alien leader has taken command.

A total of seven years... Seven years lost.

This is the setting of what is soon to come to change both the human and alien worlds alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Well that was short, but at least it's a start. After all, I just wanted to set the scene. Hope I did it ok. Let me know what you all think so far. RRRAAA! I'm so eager for reviews! *crosses fingers* here's to wishing for a bigger fan base. I will try to finish the next chapter ASAP, but its kind of problematic when (1) my job requires being on call 247/365 (2) family time (3) only able to type through phone as I am rarely around a computer in my downtime, and (4) my phone sucks at doing such a task.**

**Also, I am in the midst of creating another story involving Sesshomaru and an American girl with no understanding of the Japanese language. PM me of you want to get a PM on a sneak peak when its ready. Keep in mind, I'm still working on the storyline until I can finish the first chapter.**


	2. The Club Victim

**Author: I want to take this moment the thank everyone that encouraged me to continue writing, and all those who praised me to continued effort. This story would not have been possible without you. Okay, here's chapter two. Please keep in mind this is a club scene and will transition to a M-rated scene. There will be deceit here as well, and if you have problems about it, go see my shrink. And if he asks where am I, tell him he can't find me.**

_Chapter updated: October 30, 2014_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

THE CLUB VICTIM

(Rated M: Sexual Content/vulgar Language)

"GOD! I need to get laid..." A woman in her mid-twenties with long wavy beach blonde hair spoke aloud while reapplying another layer of hot-pink lip gloss to her plump lips. After evaluating her work in the mirror, she took a moment to adjust her navy-colored mini-dress. The one-strapped fabric clung tightly to accentuate the curvature of her waist line and hips, almost to overlook the fact that the woman was small-breasted, but still, it fit snug along her sides and flat abdominals.

Bass pounded through the walls as she could hear the DJ change tempo, a clear sign he was transcending into another one of the underground dance remixes. Sounded like Joachim Garraud Feat Chris willis - One life (Rock stars Club remix). She was currently in the bathroom in one of the hottest underground clubs that has yet to be touched by the taggers. Once she found out about it, the had to bring her friend in on that action.

Speaking of whom, upon inspection of her mascara, another woman emerged from a bathroom stall behind her with an almost witty reply to her comment on getting laid.

"You sure do."

The first woman ignored the insult as she whipped away any running residue from her makeup with a damp paper towel. "Yeah, well Angelica, I really never have a chance to go out, and today is the first day in a long ass time that we can get some. Today, I'm going to find a guy and fuck his brains out, so don't expect me home tonight."

The woman, now identified as Angelica, began a quick inspection of her person. She was a brunette, slightly shorter than her companion, but just as voluptuous on her backside. Her dark green skirt was ensembled with a black tank that barely covered her navel, and showed a small butterfly tattoo next to her bellybutton piercing. After the brunette flattened out stray hairs with her fingers, she whipped out a perfume from her small handbag that smelled of ginger and strawberries.

"Yeah, just be careful on your way back, Jess. You don't want to get caught by a scout."

Angelica sprayed the concoction on her arms and legs as well as some on her friend.

After they were finished prepping themselves, Jess looked at her friend through the mirror, "ya ready?"

With a short nod and a fist pump to the air, Angelica enthusiastically yelled, "Let's go get some!"

And with that, they were in the chaos that was the hottest underground club that has been untouched by the taggers.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, at the entrance, a tall, young looking, man walked casually inside and took in his surroundings. This was his domain.

His buffet.

As he was walking through the club, he made sure to eye out as much potential prey. He was craving something, and even though he did not know what he wanted, he knew what he did not want.

"Let me see..." the young man mumbled to himself as he scoped through many individuals up and down.

"Too tall..." He eyed a redhead, but was displeased by the height.

"Too Skinny." The woman was of acceptable height but lacked in body mass.

"Too fat... Too plastic... not enough plastic... Too much sterroids..." This went on and on for the man, as he was was not real picky, but had standards. And then he saw it.

An acceptable creature worthy of being his prey. Beach blonde hair, plump pouty pink lips, curves from behind... Though breasts lacked a cup size or two, but was the best of the bunch. He could already see another individual attempting to flirt with his specimen, with drinks and whispers in the ear, but he could see in her eyes that she was annoyed by the intoxicated mans persistence.

He stood from across the bar to evaluate her in the distance and was collecting much needed data in order to forge a good first impression.

'Let's see,' he pondered to himself, 'what can your movents tell me about you?'

"Hey there, you gettin' tha usual?" The female bartender asked the gentleman, making his focus shift from potential prey to liquor hostess.

For the briefest if moments he and his specimen locks eyes. Well at least she noticed him. That was a start and by the way she looked down and smiled had to mean she was a bit interested. "Yeah, and what can you tell me about that blonde over there?" He motioned a nod in the blonds direction, and the barkeep took a quick glance before responding with a side smirk towards his question, "At it again, arnt-cha?"

The young man did not respond but his expression remained stotic.

With a sigh, the bartender grabbed a bottle of Johnnie Walker and a rocks glass cup to pour a neat drink for her patron. Upon filling the cup a portion, she went ahead answered his question. "Not much. New here and first time out since the tiraids. Been low-key since with another girl that she brought along and is dancin' over there." The barwoman gave a quick nod in the direction of the dance floor and the man took a quick glance before facing back to the hostess. The woman placed his neat drink in front of the man and could tell by the look on his face, he was not at all impressed by the blonde womans companion. She continued on as she grabbed a dirty cup and began cleaning it with a dry cloth.

"Well, other than what I told you, she's already had one Strawberry Daiquiri and is on her second heavy April Rain. The guy currently spitting in her ear is a bar sleaze, whom I just heard has just used a horrible pickup line."

"I see." The man responded. He eyed the mismatched pair in front of him with distaste. The sleaze was trying to feel up his target with poor performance as his blonde target attempted to shoo him away.

A full minute passed as the drunken man still did not get the point and the woman was turning a few heads in her protest. Pitiful it was to see the bystanders that noticed her distress did not intervene at any point.

"What a shame, why haven't you..." The bartender stopped speaking mid-sentence upon seeing the gentalman was gone from his seat, leaving behind an empty glass. As soon as she turned back around, the gentleman was already assessing the scene.

The gentleman manuvered his way in between the sleeze and the blond woman, initially facing the drunk man. Placing an arm around the mans shoulder, the gentleman escorted the drunk away from the bar and casually pointed towards an equally drunk woman on the dancefloor. "I believe I see a rather beautiful woman whom has been having her eyes on you all night."

The man responded with a hiccup and a heavy slur, "ya relly dank sshhe wans meh?"

"Are you kidding, she's perfect for you. If I were you, I'd take that chance and not look back."

"Buh whuh 'bou.-"

"LIKE I said..." the gentleman interrupted before the drunk could turn around back to the blond, "do NOT look back."

The inebriated man gave a slow nod before departing the comfort of a new friends arm to make his way over to the, in his eyes, most beautiful goddess moving like air to the beat of the DJs musical notes.

The gentleman could define it more in a sober state as a giant octopus attempting to fly. When the drunkard joined the woman, now it just looked like the octopus took hold of a pirate ship and was attempting to bring it down undersea.

Pitiful.

Upon ensuring the intoxicated man was well off, the gentleman turned back to the woman at the bar, who returned his gaze with a satisfying smirk across her pink lips.

He took a seat next to the blond as he shared a quick, and mind-reading glance to the barkeeper. The server could not help but shake her head and let off a smile as she poured the hero another cup of liquor and passed it to him.

"Thanks for getting rid of that guy for me," the blond blushed, obviously attracted to her savior.

"Wish I would have done so sooner," the man took a swig of his drink before continuing, "I hate to see such a beautiful damsel in distress." He eyed her nearly empty drink and ushered the server for another.

She smiled upon seeing the gesture, "thank you, you didn't have to-"

"Please, I insist, after all, this IS our fist date." He gave her a sly wink before she could protest, and her words melted in her mouth.

She was very much attracted to this man. His hair, black and short, his build, very strong, and his eyes. Oh gods his eyes were a captivating color of deep red. She sensed they were brown at first, but in the light, and upon closer inspection, they were a most distinct shade of the color red, and she was purely mesmerized by it.

"You have some very nice eyes," she gawked.

With a slight brow raised, he responded, "I believe that was my line..."

She blushed from embarrassment, and he smiled. She smiled back.

"My name is Jessica by the way, but everyone just calls me Jess." The woman reached out her hand in front of the gentleman for a handshake.

"What a nice name," he commented as he shook her hand, "hope your having a good time, Jess."

"I am now, thanks to my new hero. I've getting hit on by a lot of losers since I've been here. Sometimes I think there's something about my looks that attracts assholes."

"Oh," the man said, gripping his shirt around where his heart should be, "now I'm hurt."

"Not you though," she laughed, "Your the most decent one I came across."

In that instance, both parties came to the conclusion of one thing on their minds: this is the one.

"So what brings you here?" Jessica spoke up.

"Same reason why anyone cones here, to escape the life, even if it is just for a night." He took another swig if his drink as he kept his sight on hers from the corner of his eyes.

"So you don't come here that often?" She inquired as she did the same to her drink.

"First time out." He lied.

"Me too!" Her smile grew. Unsure if its the booze or the similarity is what her made her more happy.

"I just wanted to see what this place could offer, to see if I should come back again."

"And?" She flirted.

"And," he flirted back, "I'm tempted."

Those two words from his lips made her insides twist and felt warmth down to her core.

"Hey," he said boldly, "you want to go somewhere more private?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, but once she stole a glimps if his eyes, she melted in her seat.

"Where to you suppose?"

His lips quirked in a most seductivly devil way and he grabbed her wrist as he led them out of the underground club.

The barkeep watched as they departed and took out a chalk and board and proceeded to mark a tally. "Number four-hundread ninty-nine. One more and you get five-hundread."

oOoOo

The trek out of the sewer entrance was easy, and the sneak runaround past the scouters were just as briefs, even with a giggling and drunk companion, but it was well worth it once they reached the gentlemans flat.

"Nice place," the woman exclaimed upon entering his abode.

After locking the door behind them, he smiled as she dropped her things to the floor and walked over to him, lust showing in her large hazel eyes.

He proceeded to kiss at her exposed neck with small bites and was pleased when she let out a small moan and allowed him more access by crooking her neck. As he continued at her neck, she began roaming her fingers through his soft short black hair. He wasn't aware of the wall behind her, but when her back hit the stereo on the wall shelf, music from his playlist began to play.

Hozer's 'Take Me to Church' was the last track he listed to when he was drinking as a depression wave hit him earlier that day. It was the anniversary of the Armadas arrival when he lost someone he knew. He felt guilty for many reasons and did not expect for anyone to get hurt.

Especially 'her'.

_'My lover's got humour_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshiped her sooner...'_

The lyrics taunted him, but now was not the moment to dwell on the past. He had company and he was currently leading them to his bedroom as he slid the shoulder strap of his preys dress down.

But the music continued to play, bringing memories of what he once had.

Yes.

He had her for a moment of time that was a secret to all that he intended to keep for the rest of his existance. He mentally shook the images from his thoughts and focused at the task at hand.

He fell on top of his current victim as her knees buckled from the impact of his bed, but his lips never waivered from the contact of her bare chest. His left hand placed on her wide hip moved up and around her curves just as his left found the nub of her right breast as his intricate digits teased and pulled the tip.

Her moans were not held back from his ministrations as she held him closer down to her laying form.

Their eyes were closed as they enjoyed each others touches, and then once she felt his hand release from her side and hear the ruccus of him unbelting his pants, she smiled.

This was what she wanted after all. She needed release from a man in a way she could not fill herself. A hand or a toy could only do so much as oppose the the real thing.

She opened one eye slightly as she heard fumbling of a plastic wrap and found out that the man was indeed going to use protection. How considerate of him.

After a moment of securing the contraceptive on his hardened member, he slowly eased his swollen cock into her woman.

His prey let out a gasp from both excitement and shock as her inner wall began forming tightly around his penis.

She had not had any sex for a long time, and the toys she used before where nowhere near the same length and width to what was currently sheath inside her.

She let go a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and unsinked her nails that she unaware dug into his shoulders. She was thankful he, not only did not protested to the assumed pain, but for also allowing her parts to adjust to his length.

She looked into his mysterious red eyes to assure him to continue and he proceeded so.

She wrapped her long and slender legs around his hips as he slowly started to pump into her and she could already feel her release coming faster than she first anticipated. Though she did not see it, she could almost swear his manhood was textured with hard ripples making the friction more sensationable. She figured it was the condom that was rippled and waived the initial thought away.

She was losing her mind from the unbearable pleasure, just as he picked up the pace and deepened his thrusts.

Her moans echoed through the walls of his room and her eyes shut tight as she came hard onto his member, her juices giving much more natural lubrication to ease in and out more smoothly. He let out a groan of pleasure as he felt her inner walls constrict tighter around his form, but he continued his pace as the music in the background played.

_'No Masters or Kings_

_When the Ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am Human_

_Only then I am Clean...'_

As he heard these lyrics, his eyes opened slightly with a fog of extacy as he viewed his current victim that lay on top of his bed and his mind wandered to another female from his past. Oh, how he wished it was 'her' that moaned in the pleasure he gave, and so he closed his eyes once again to imagine it was so.

The man held the woman closer to his form as he delicately placed soft kisses on her abdomen. 'Her' skin was much brighter. His lips trailed higher in between her breast as his pumps became slower and deeper. 'She' was much fuller and softer as well. As he arrived to the crook if her neck, he inhaled a whiff of her aroused aroma. 'Her' scent was much more sweeter. Upon this revelation, he snapped out if his stupor only to find this woman was still not 'her' and his pace grew more angry.

Her core was tender but it hurt too good to stop, and her whines sounded to pleasured as she was beginning to feel her release, once again.

Her previous orgasm only allowed so much juice that it was beginning to friction away the lube, but at the same time, become allowed to feel the texture of what she believed was the condom.

'Ah, ah, ah,' her yells of pleasure echoed through the walls with each given thrust from her partner and she could begin the feel the beginning of her climax.

"OH GAAAD, I'M COM-MING!"

Her back arched, proping up her breasts, and a waive of pure pleasure washed through her insides as her core began to spasm. Her climax was so hard, he felt her juices spit out as he thrust into her hole with ferocity. He had to bit his lip inorder to not yell out another womans name, and unstead let out a feral growl as he soon felt his release once her muscles tightened, once again, around his rock hard member.

They stilled, only allowing to catch their breaths and after a moment, she broke the science.

"W-Wow," was all she could say in between breaths. He gave a slight nod without a smile, as he pulled himself out of her. Just as he pulled away and walked to his nearby bathroom, she quickly situated herself by fixing her dress back to normal. He never even took it completely off, instead bunched it up around her waist. As he emerged from the washroom, she noticed he was already completly situated, as if nothing had just happened a minute ago. His hair was even fixed back to what it looked like earlier at the club. He walked passed her and began fishing something from his dresser drawers, his back to her.

"Yah know, I never even got your name," she stood on wobbly legs from his bed in search for her heels.

-click-

"Yeah..." the man hid his smile from his victim, "well, the humans call me 'Chip'."

-click click-

She stilled for a moment, forgetting about her shoes. "The..." She gave a heavy gulp of dread as she slowly turned around to face the man who had just taken advantage of her, "...humans?"

Before she could finish facing him, he answered her mental question. "But to the Empire..."

Once her gaze met his, she saw his weapon pointed directly at her forehead and she was petrified. A tagger-gun.

"...I am known as 'Xen', Irken spy."

"You. Bastard."

-Bang-

...and all went black for poor, poor Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Okay so I want my readers to know that a lot has happened for each one of the characters, and I want to devote one whole chapter for each one, in order to understand their cucumstances. I thought of starting with Xen since I want to save the best for last. Who do you think I will do next? Sorry no hints, but on another note, I will let you know this. The next three chapters falls on the same timeline, which is the 7-year anniversarry of the day Gaz had fallen to her doom. First the chapters will depict the characters morning, and the chapter following is when all the real fun happens. Stay with me people. Another reason why I started with Xen is because this is an M-rated story and I wanted to get that point across. Don't worry, there will be some great, juicy, sticky ZaGr in upcoming chapters. Just have some sabali people. Sabali... Learned that word from the sang from Nas...<strong>


	3. The Tallest And The Rebel Leader

**Author: Hello to my very angry readers. Welcome to the next chapter of 'Humanity', that you have been waiting for. A lot of stuffies have been going on in life, but my main issue is procrastination. Don't worry though, I want this all out just as much as you do, trust me. I am borderline insane, and this stuff is crying to get out of my head. Have you ever had so many ideas that your dyslexic fingers can't catch up? Or the fact that those fingers are reduced to typing your imagination through a small android phone keyboard, and your spell checker is crap? Or the fact that your real life keeps throwing you crap like monkeys at the zoo? Yeah? Oh, then never mind. I thought I was special. Okay here ya go.**

Please forgive grammar, punctuations, and run-ons. I'm illiterate...

_Chapter Update: December 13, 2014_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

THE TALLEST AND THE REBEL LEADER

"Your majesty, agent Xen has came in contact with the indigenous," one of many Irken communicators notified as he continued to type away on his terminal. Irken letters and symbols scrolled quickly down his monitor as he visually scanned for any important updates on the matter. "It was another capture, your majesty..." The smaller alien looked away from his screen to view his masters reaction, if any, but sighed away when none was given and continued to establish connections with other member updates from within the region, as was many other Irkens on their designated terminals.

They were currently in their established base in Washington, D.C., in none other than the former United States of America own White House. They had turned the entire east wing of the building into what they called the Irken Earth Command base, where they establish connections with their scouts on the planet, other bases around the world, and also other centers within the galaxy. Their duty on Earth was simple. Enslave the indigenous race to do the bidding of their kind. After all, Earth was declared a Vacationing planet for the Irks and what better that to add servants. At this year, their marker was higher than ever, and the more slaves there are, the better customer service would be. Of course the humans had to be hostile, but a little time in the 'break' villages would cure that.

These 'concentration camps' as the earthlings like to call them, were many, and placed all over the planet. Sure, some methods were inhumane, but always got the job done. Sure, some never survived the outcome, but that just let the stronger to live. And yeah, they took away their freedom, but it's not like the humans knew what to do with it anyways.

The current Tallest let out an exasperated sigh from the imminent boredom in the command base. There was thirty stations facing him, and just as many Irkens facing the stations. Every now and then one would face him and give out some useless information on this and that, but all were unintriguing to say the least. He sat slouching on his one-seated massive throne as his mind blankly wandered to memories passed. Volunterily ignoring the information the shorters were giving and unaware of the fact his kneading of the loose thread, from his armrest, was getting more and more loose with every twist and pull, his vision pulled to the direction of the global time. It was about to be another Earthen midnight. The clock was rather plain, a hologram attached to the ceiling displayed a globe in the middle of the room surrounded by time squares for each region on the planet. It was an all around shade of green, but in some sectors, the hue of red was in many rural areas, indication of hostile territory. Some days the majority of red hue would lavish the hologram, but on quiet days, the green areas would overcome. It was currently mostly green. For the Irken leader, green meant boring.

'12:00' blared on his current sector and one minion was quick to pipe. "Sector EA-R-R-Y-14, new day commencing. Regions current state: February dot one-four dot two zero two three. Empire circumference... Seventy-four point nine percent of exposed land mass..."

The current leader yawned as the shorter one continued to drabble on about current times and events on the planet they were currently on. They had to make EVERYTHING so technical that it took forever just to say what time it was. The leader thought on this with a question in his mind, as the agent continued.

'Why, oh dear Irk, don't they just say it's now February fourteenth, two-thousand twenty-three...'

The leader seethed with annoyance at the minion who continued on about times and dates of other nearby inhabitable planets.

With a waive of his wrist, the sire halted the Irken ramblings and dismissed him from continuing on about location of moon planets.

One the agent departed, the leader was once again left with his thoughts and memories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beginning of a memory. Four years after the hostile takeover of Earth and Three years ago, here he was. Exiled on planet dirt. The planet was pretty much a dump all the time. The only ships that came where just dump-ships dropping off trash and debris from other planets. Planet Dirt was not even a planet, but rather a black hole that got clogged and someone had to do the plumbing. Of course there were others, but he just kept to himself. The other exiles would marvel at his story, that somehow made its way here, but never engaged in conversations much. Then there was Stoogie. Exiled for being too short, was way to goddamn friendly with him it was annoying. Sometimes it was good to find a secluded spot on the planet to get away, and that what he was doing shortly before he got the call.

Laying on a large mound of dirt, and a shovel lay to his side, he soaked up some rays from the planets sun and gazed into the cloudy sky. His jumpsuit was stained from all over. It was riddled with debris, sweat, and dried blood, that told of his labors on this planet, and the respect he got from others when a husky mutant attempted to steal his rations, but he didn't mind, even though germs were a peeve of his at a time. Wash day was a moon-time away and could wait. For now, he wanted to rest and get away from their stares and whispers. No doubt that thug just woke up and is searching for him.

His eyes moved from cloud to cloud in an attempt to use his imagination to play with the randomizedcommunicator he clouds in the stratosphere. A game he heard from the children during his time on another planet. Though these clouds were much more polluted than those of the other planets, the concept was still the same. Time seemed to slow while he did this, and everything seemed so surreal for the alien, even as his communicator began beeping.

*bzzz* *bzzz*

He let it beep. It was probably Stoogie anyways. The little pest worshiped him to no end and nothing he ever said was important, so why bother? He turned off the notification and went back to the clouds.

A moment later, the communicator went off again, but this time, something felt... Off.

Deciding it was still just Stoogie trying to annoy him, he turned off his second notification and tried to get back to the clouds.

*bzzz* *bzzz*

"DAMMIT STOOGIE!" He popped up just as his PAK sprouted a comlink from the caller, but to his surprise, it was not who he thought it was.

In fact, the caller was not an Irken, which was more bizzare.

No.

It was a message from the Control Brain.

His eyes widened as his eyes scrolled through the message numerous time. He could not believe what he was reading.

If an incident occurred to the current leaders, the Control Brain would send out a mass message to all the Irkens to meet at home planet. It was said that the new leaders would get a different message.

He remembered he got the mass message when before Red and Purple were introduced as their newest rulers, but this was not that message.

This had to be a glitch, but no, this was personalized just for him, things only the Control Brain would know.

"Did... did you get the message?" A very tired sounding Stoogie was heard climbing up the mound of dirt to reach his friend.

It was at this point, he had read his message for the tenth slow time, when Stoogie asked another question. "Who do you think the new Tallest will be?"

This snapped him out of his initial shock and inverted his comlink back into his PAK. He stood and stared down at his ward with disbelief.

"It's me..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your highness," another agent at a terminal piped, seemingly focused on her screen and adjusting signals on her headset, "we have just lost contact with agent Gip."

'Finally, some activity...' The leader thought to himself. "Continue agent Mel."

With a nod, the female Irken turned back to her terminal and proceeded to gather as much evidence on the current break. "It seems his comlink was last detected in sector B-H-145 at 19:48 U-time. Do you wish for playback?"

"Spare me the movie. Just scan it over and give me details."

"Doing it now, Sir." The female scanned through the comlinks' video interface for the last few moments before it was cut.

And then she saw it.

It was a surprise attack from the rebels. The Agent was doing his rounds in the sector, when he spotted a indiginous human attempt to steal medical supplies from the camps supply shed. Upon contact, the agent attempted capture, but the human had a weapon.

A spray tube the Irkens were finding more and more of from the humans.

"My Tallest. According to the comlink, he was sprayed by the humans newest weapon."

"Damn them..." the leader stood with agitation, "Send in a squad to hunt that human down for tagging and questioning. I want to know who is supplying them, what's in there, and find a way to neutralize it!"

"R-right away," she shuttered, and in moments, many Agents were scattering around to form a decent squad. Once one was formed with about ten soldiers, they headed out in pursuit towards their ships.

The leader took in a sigh and sat back down on his throne. "That's the third one this week..." he said to himself, but unfortunately, another agent had to answer in her most annoying British accent.

"It would not have 'appened if you would 'ave allowed our agents to kill the li'l pests, now wouldn't it?"

"Tak... I was hoping you were stationed farther away for a longer amount of time. I see your mission was an unfortunate success. Too bad." The leader rolled his eyes.

"Yea, the blokes ova' at planet Yughoff were just as simple minded as you were when you were exiled on this bloody planet." She stood next to his throne as to overlook the smaller agents as they scurried along their trivial destinations from point a to a short-distance of point b.

"And yet, here I am. A ruler amongst my fellow species, including you, Tak," he said smugly, but she was quick to bring up a dread he knew would come. "Yes… a sole leader. Isn't that quaint. Enjoy that while it lasts. After all, the law requires a being of two leaders at once and since 'I' am the next in height, there is no doubt that 'I' will be sitting on the co-throne soon." She felt triumphant at this fact. Even though she would be force to work with 'him', she did not mind, as long as she had power.

"I still have time, so while you're high on your little daydream, you can still follow my 'sole' orders until then. Besides, maybe I've take to someone…" he attempted to sway her into believing she would not have a Tallest position after all. Though the law requires two at the highest of the height, there was a subclause that allowed a case of a sole Tallest to take a mate in order to fill that position.

"Pfft, please, you? The only interest I've seen you take is in that human rebel leader, and I don't believe it to be intimate. More rather, loathing than loving, as a matter of fact. Other than your dead mate of course..."

The Tallest huffed in an angry sneer to argue, but luckily for Tak, another agent piped in, "S-Sir, we received a distress call from Agent Gip."

"RRR… Bring it up!" he said, obviously annoyed.

Within moments, a large, massive screen appeared from the ceiling top where an even larger symbol of the Irken insignia was plastered on the loading screen. They waited a while for the Irken at the terminal proceeded to establish connection with the on-call, all the while, Tak smirked in success at her latest win of the wits with her 'supreme' leader. True she felt a bit of guilt bringing up such a touchy topic for the leader, but in her eyes, she saw it as his only weakness, and weakness, cannot rule. Pity he grew to such a height to be classified as they're leader.

All eyes were on the large monitor as static came to the scene and all while they saw, they could hear voices as well.

"I think I" ~sshhhh~ "think it's workin-" ~sshhhh~

This went on for a few more shutters, but in the end, the aliens could see crystal clear, and to their fear, it was not a comlink with Agent Gib.

At first all they saw was hair. Really misshapen hair to be exact, and also the balding area of what appeared to be a forehead. No one knew what it was and in fact, the leader could hear a cry from one of his many minions, "IT'S A PLANET!" and "what's Gib doing in space," but all that rang through the Tallest mind was one name.

Should he even dare seeth his name aloud, would bring about much horrific memories of his time here on this planet.

The 'planet' seemed to back away to show its true form. A human, and to the Tallest mind, the most despicable one at that…

"Dib…" … and there it was. Memories. Oh the horrific, terrible memories.

The man on the screen greeted, "Hello filthy aliens, I have hacked into your mainframe so that I may bring you a message to your utter doom!"

"I would not really count it as 'hacking' if you just stole and turned on one of our agents' comlink, _Dib_," the leader spoke his name in a matter of distaste.

A moment of embarrassing silence passed for a moment before the human could comprehend what was said. True it wasn't really hacking, but a victory is a victory. Who was this guy anyways and how dare he question his skills!

"You must be their new DUMB leader, well allow me to introduce glorious and intelligent self…"

"Your the idiot… You speak as though we never met, but I can only assume that epic sized head of yours gathered so much thought, that the memory sector of it collapsed from its own weight."

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" He protested out of sheer habit.

The Tallest leader smirked triumphantly as he enjoyed the confusion befalled on the rebel leaders face, as the human viewed over the new aliens' leaders features as a sense of déjà vu occurred and struck a repressed chord from his past.

'Only a matter of time,' the Tallest thought to himself, 'before he realizes who now rules this planet...'

Time seemed to drag on as the human appeared lost in thought of whom he was staring at, and the leader grew impatient.

"YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" This was not the Tallest voice, but rather a British accent, interrupted the stare down of stupidity. "Caun't you see it's your childhood arch nemesis!"

Dib looked over to the source of the familiar voice and could see a very angry female Irken, whom he could never forget.

"T-Tak?"

"That's gen'ral Tak to you." She gloated.

The Tallest sulked, 'oh, yeah, sure, of course he would remember her...'

"General? Hmph. Doesn't matter anyways, since I will be the victor in this war thanks to this!" He displayed a metal cylinder with a spraytop. "With my newest invention, I will save our planet from your existence once and for all and I will be the... He... ro...

Wait..." His eyes wandered back to the current, board looking, Tallest and once his eyes widened to match the size of his head, that when it was now understood who the new leader of the alien race was.

With an accusing and epic finger, Dib pointed aggressively towards the leader, speechlessly and mouth agaped.

The Tallest could not help but to smirk at the display the pitiful human showed. He waited for this moment to rub this whole event in his face. Once believed to never amount to nothing; to never be a threat to the human race; a joke, and now, here he stands tall to his arch nemesis to this dirtball of a planet.

"ZIM!"

"YES! It is I, Dib!" The Tallest leader triumphanty fistpumped the air, "I, who you gave my stay here a miserable nightmare, am the ruler of your poor, pathetic, planet, and I will not rest until your entire race is broken to do my bidding... and you, Dib, are given the worst, slow and painful, annihilation ever imagined from the far reaches of the galaxy..."

"WHERE IS GAZ!"

Now was the time for Zims' eyes to widen from the realization to the date that echoed in his head.

February.

Fourteenth.

Seven years passed.

Seven years gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: sleepy. Well my birthday is coming up and I plan to pin a dollar to my shirt before I go to work. Yep. Happy birthday to me. Sucks having one so near Christmas, right December babies? Me? 23rd in case you care. But eh. <strong>

**Happy holidays y'all from Texas, USA...**

**And a happy birthday.**


End file.
